Hey Jude
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Some people think that Paul McCartney wrote "Hey Jude" For Julian Lennon during his parent's divorce, but this is the real story behind it. How one seven year old little girl stole the hearts of the fab four, and didn't have any plans on giving them back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New story! YAY! Ok, so I got this idea from a couple people with similar ideas, but one of them I haven't read. "Finding Allie" by idle hands 418 is the first story written on here with a similar idea, and the other is called "Don't Pass Me By" by Hawksabre, which I have read what's happened so far. You should read those too. Tell me what you think of it, Kay?**

Cemeteries are his least favorite place. He couldn't decide however, if the cemetery with his mum buried in it was his least favorite or one of his favorite. He walked along the walkway with George, because he didn't want to go alone, and he was happy to keep him company as he visited his mother's grave.

Paul was looking around at the familiar place, and wished more than anything he'd stayed home. He suddenly realized he wasn't with George anymore. George had fallen behind and was sitting on a bench next to what seemed like a little child. He couldn't hear what George was saying to the little child, but Paul knew George was good with kids, and that this kid probably like him by now. He walked to where George was sitting and found that it was a little girl who appeared to be at the age of 7 or 8. She was crying, or she had been before George sat down.

"There, see little one," George said softly, "You don't have to cry. It doesn't make anything better does it?" The little girl shook her head and Paul watched George put his arm around her and he saw the little girl cuddle up to his side.

"How about you tell me what your name is, little one?" he asked gently. The little girl shook her head and George bit his lip.

"I'll tell you mine," George bargained. The little girl sat up and looked at him with big doe eyes that were still wet from crying.

"You go first," she spoke in a small voice. George smiled at her and nodded.

"Ok, my name's George, and this is my friend Paul." he said pointing to a suddenly surprised Paul. Paul waved and smiled at her. She just looked over at him and then looked back at George.

"You don't look like a George," she said quietly. George frowned.

"Well then what do I look like?" he asked a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Jude." she said simply. Paul frowned and held back the laughter that threatened to escape him. George nodded.

"OK, You can call me Jude, but you have to tell me your name." George said. The little girl bit her lip and looked at George for a second.

"My mummy called me Ellen." she said. George nodded and smiled.

"OK, Ellen," he said, "Can you tell me why you were crying so sadly here on the bench?"

"My Daddy was killed," she said, her lip starting to quiver, "And then my mummy ran away."

Paul's jaw dropped and he felt so bad for this little girl.

"When did your daddy get killed?" George asked her calmly.

"A couple years ago." she said looking at her hands in her lap, "But my mummy only ran away three days ago."

"Is that why you were crying?" George asked. Ellen shook her head.

"No," she said softly, "I was crying because I'm hungry and I don't have anywhere to sleep at night."

George reached out to the little girl, "Well, I have food back at my house, if you want to come with me and Paul. You can sleep there if you want to, too."

Ellen looked at him and then to Paul, who had no idea what was going on suddenly, before she nodded and George heaved her up into his arms. George started to walk toward the entrance to the cemetery with Paul still standing by the bench in confusion.

"Come on Paulie!" George called over his shoulder. Paul nodded and hurried after George, still slightly confused as to why they were taking a random little girl back to George's house.

When they got there, Pattie was in the kitchen and George licked his lips at the yummy smell that filled the air in his house. Ellen seemed to like it alot too. Paul was still confused, but he shook it off when Pattie walked into the room and frowned at the little girl in George's arms.

"Erm, George," she said biting her lip, "Who's that?"

George smiled at the little girl in his arms, "This is Ellen." he said, "Ellen, this is my wife Pattie." Ellen nodded and Pattie was confused.

"Where did she come from?" she asked still frowning.

"I found her," George said simply. Pattie's mouth dropped open. There was a voice from the kitchen that Paul knew as Cynthia Lennon and she'd picked up on John's sarcastic attitude since she'd known him.

"George, how many times have we told you to stop bringing home stray...pets..." she said as she entered the room and stood next to Pattie, "That's not a pet."

George smirked and rolled his eyes, "Um, no this is a little girl, Cyn." he said.

"Why do you have a little girl?" Pattie asked loudly, "You can't just pick up random little girls!"

George frowned at her, "I didn't!" he said in slight confusion. Pattie gestured to the little girl who'd stayed quite through all this and raised her eyebrows.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go! And she was hungry!" George said pleadingly, "I couldn't just leave her there! That would've been mean!"

Pattie took a deep breath and Cynthia walked up to take the little girl. Ellen shrank away from her into George.

"Ellen, this is Cynthia," he said quietly. Ellen nodded and waved at the pretty blonde.

"You still want something to eat cutey?" Cynthia asked with a smile. Ellen nodded and Cynthia pulled her out of George's arms and put her on the floor before leading her into the kitchen. Pattie still looked confused.

George sighed and followed Cynthia into the kitchen. Paul followed close behind him, not wanting to get caught in Pattie's glare.

George saw Ellen sitting at the breakfast bar swinging her legs cutely as she ate a sandwich that Cynthia made for her. She smiled at George when he walked in and George grinned back at her as he fixed himself something to drink.

"George will you please explain to me why there's a little girl here?" Pattie said, getting a bit angry.

"Pattie," George said putting his hand's on her shoulders, "Breath. I found her in the cemetery when I was with Paul. She said she was left alone by her mum and that she hasn't had anything to eat in days, so I offered her a place to sleep and some food." Pattie nodded and took a deep breath.

"What's her name?" she asked biting her lip.

"Ellen," George said smiling again, "Cute isn't she?"

Pattie rolled her eyes at him, but had to agree with him. She was rather cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome back! Glad you like this enough to come back, hope you like this next chapter! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

After about an hour, Paul and Cynthia left George and Pattie's house. Pattie had started making dinner and George was in the living room playing his guitar while Ellen sat mesmerized by the sound. He glanced up at her and smiled. He studied her features for a few minutes.

She had shoulder length hair around the same ginger color as John's, and she had bright blue eyes and a cute little button nose that crinkled up when when she laughed. She was small for 7 years old, but she had long legs, and was really skinny. She looked rather sleepy as George continued to play what ever chords came to mind. He was broken out of his playing and his thoughts when Pattie called him into the kitchen. He put his guitar down and smiled at Ellen before walking out of the room.**  
**

"George," Pattie said as he put his arms around her, "How long is this little girl going to be staying here?"

George hadn't thought of that, so he shrugged, "I don't know. We can't just kick her out tomorrow, but I don't just want her to leave either." he said, "Maybe she could stay until we can figure something out?" Pattie looked at his pleading face, and she knew this little girl meant something to him. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but just until we find something else George." she said sternly. George smiled and kissed her before going back into the living room.

"Hey Jude," Ellen said quietly. George looked over to her and smiled.

"Yes, Ellen." he said sitting down next to her.

"When are we going to eat again?" she asked. George giggled and pulled her into his lap.

"Very soon." He said just as Pattie called them to the table to eat. Ellen smiled and George led her into the dining room.

After dinner, Ellen was too sleepy to do much of anything. She fell asleep on the couch and George giggled at her. Pattie said she was going to bed and kissed him before walking out of the room. George walked over to Ellen and picked her up to take her into one of the guest rooms.

He put her in bed and pulled the covers up around her before giving her forehead a little kiss. She sighed in her sleep and George grinned before he went off to his bedroom where Pattie was still getting ready for bed.

"What are you planning on doing with Ellen tomorrow?" she asked as she climbed into bed. George changed clothes quickly and shrugged as he got into bed next to her.

"What are you doing to tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm going out with Cyn, and Mo." she said before George could suggest she take Ellen along she cut him off, "And there are no children coming."

George's shoulders slumped, "Then I guess she's coming to the studio with me." he said as he snuggled up to his blankets and went to sleep.

The next morning, Pattie was shaking his awake saying that Ellen was up and hungry. George frowned at her and saw that the little girl was sitting on the bed biting the inside of her cheek. George giggled and got out of bed. He walked out of the room and Ellen followed behind him.

He went into the kitchen and fixed her a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. He sat down with some toast as Pattie came out of the bedroom and sat down. She smiled at them and picked up one of George's pieces of toast. He made a face at her and Ellen giggled.

Pattie ate the toast and kissed George goodbye before she waved to Ellen and left. George smiled at the little girl sitting across from him and she smiled a toothy grin beck.

"You are going to come with me to the studio today" he said calmly. Ellen nodded and George got dressed before he grabbed her hand and they went to the car. He decided she needed some new clothes first, so he stopped at a clothes store and got her a new shirt and a pair of pants to wear. She changed into those in the back seat as George drove to the studio on Abbey Road.

When they got there, George heaved the little girl into his arms and carried her into the building. She smiled at whole way until they got into recording booth where John was being grumpy. She shrank back into George and he glanced at her.

Hr gave her a reassuring smile and brought her into where Brian and George Martin usually sat.

"Hello, George," Brian said not noticing the little girl until he said hello and said:

"Ellen this is Brian and George," he pointed to the two men who now started at George and the little girl.

"George," Brian said cocking an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

George didn't answer him and kept talking to Ellen, "They're nice OK? You have to stay in here while I play my guitar with Paul and a few other people OK?"

She nodded and he put her down on the floor. She sat in the floor and bit her lip as she waited patiently for George to get back. He walked back over to the group and sat in his usual seat and tuned his guitar.

After nearly four straight hours, the group got a break and George went to get Ellen before anything else. She was curled up in the floor nearly asleep, so he picked her up and set her in his lap as he sat down cross legged in the chair that sat at the desk.

Brian and George cocked and eyebrow at him as he cuddled the little girl. He opened his mouth to explain the little girl when Paul walked in and smiled.

"Hello Ellen!" he said happily as she perked up at seeing him. He picked her up out of George's lap and she hugged him.

"Hi Paulie!' she said with a giggle.

"George," Brian said, "Who's the little girl?"

"That's Ellen. I found her in a cemetery yesterday with Paul, and she was all alone, so I told she could stay with me." George said as John walked in. He was still grumpy and Paul had put Ellen on the floor by this point. She saw him and smiled at him.

John made a face at her and scoffed. This obviously hurt her feelings because she scrunched up her face. George got up and picked her up again. He set her back in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. At this John was even more confused.

"Who's that?" he asked. Paul explained it to him this time so George didn't have to repeat it again. Soon Ringo was in the room and he was occupied with talking to John about one of the songs they were playing until George started to tickle Ellen and made her laugh.

He looked over to the lovely noise and smiled, "Who's little girl is she?" he asked with a laugh, "And why he she taken so well to George?"

John shrugged and turned away from him to talk to Brian. Ringo crouched down in front of George and Ellen and smiled widely at her.

She shrank back into George again, in case he was anything like John was. George kissed the top of her head.

"Ellen," George said smiling, "This is Ringo. He's really nice and he likes little kids." Ellen nodded, but made a face at his name.

"Ringo is your name?" she asked. Ringo giggled and nodded then shook his head. Ellen frowned.

"Well Ringo's just what my friends call me." he said, "But my extra special friends call me Richie sometimes." Ellen's eye lit up and she smiled.

"Can I call you Richie?" she asked. Ringo nodded.

"What might your name be?" he asked curiously.

"My mummy called me Ellen, but I don't like it all that much." she said making a face.

"Hmm," Ringo said, "We need to come with a name then don't we?" Ellen nodded and giggled. George watched as Ringo made friends with the little girl.

"Let's call you Pepper." he said. Ellen bit the inside of her cheek like she had that morning in thought as Paul came up.

"No," he said, "She looks more like a Marky of something like that." George cocked an eyebrow at him and Ellen giggled.

"Well you can't call her by two different names," John entered the conversation.

"Well then what do you want to be called, love?" George asked. She looked up at him and grinned.

"I like Ginger." she said. The name was slightly random, and it made Ringo laugh.

"OK then Ginger it is." George said. Ellen, who is now called Ginger giggled again and she cuddled up to George.

"Where do you get a little girl like her anyway?" John asked, after not really listening to what Paul had told him.

"Jude found me." Ginger said smiling. Everyone but Paul and George were clueless as to who Jude was and it made Ginger laugh.

"Jude?" Ringo asked making a face.

George chuckled, "That's what she's decided she was going to call me." he said. John laughed and Ringo giggled.

"Why Jude?" John asked still laughing.

"That's what she said I looked like." George shrugged, "and it was the only thing that would get her to tell me her name."

George saw Brian roll his eyes before he walked out of the room, and George knew he didn't think taking in a random little girl was a great idea like George had.

George brushed it off and Ginger cuddled up to him. He looked down at her and she sighed as she looked back at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. This little girl had got a hold on his heart strings, and he didn't mind it one bit.

John suddenly sighed loudly and suggested they go get something to eat, and Ginger perked up at the mention of food. George laughed at her as she hopped up from his lap and grabbed John's hand as he walked out. George and the rest followed close behind and headed out to get some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

**** Ginger insisted that she ride with John to the restaurant, but George wasn't too keen on that idea. John got annoyed quite easily, and George wouldn't be there to save Ginger from John's temper. She pleaded and pleaded, but George wouldn't budge until John sighed and said he'd ride in George's car. Ginger cheered and climbed into the back seat of George's car. George giggled and got into the driver seat while John got in the passenger seat.

John told George where he wanted to go to eat, and George drove there, with Paul and Ringo following behind them in Paul's car. When they got there Ginger hopped out of the car and started to walk next to George inside. There were alot of people around the place and she started to hide behind George. He didn't notice until she tugged on his shirt sleeve. He looked down at her and saw her worried expression.

"Oh Ginger, you're alright," he said picking her up. She bit her lip as he carried her over to sit at a table in the back of the place. George put Ginger down on a seat of her own while they ate and Ringo hurried to sit next to her.

"Hi, Gigi." he said smiling a goofy smile. Ginger giggled and waved at him. A waitress came and took their orders, nearly giving there position away in the process, and came back a few minutes later with the food they'd ordered. Ginger ate hers quickly, and the others were amazed at how fast she could eat.

"Yep, we all know why she fits with George so well." John said with a smirk. They all laughed and George finished his meal before Ginger decided to climb into his lap. He didn't mind it at all, and the others could see her better at a higher level.

When everybody was finished eating, they all just talked for a while and they were all laughing so hard that they didn't notice that a crowd had gathered near their table. There were photographers and press and even a few fans there trying to get a word to the Beatles.

When they finally decided to leave, George grabbed Ginger by the hand and she looked even more worried about the crowd that followed them outside. George ignored all the looks he was getting because of the little girl with him, and he ignore the press.

He helped Ginger into the car and then they were off, back to the studio. They recorded a little bit more, and then George took Ginger home with him again. Pattie was making dinner when he got home and Ginger ran into the kitchen with a grin.

"Hi Pattie." she said hugging Pattie. Pattie looked slightly confused at the affection, but she hugged the little girl back and smiled at her.

"Hi, Ellen." Pattie said as George walked in the room.

"No, she's not Ellen anymore," George said shaking his head, "She's called Ginger now."

Pattie frowned, "George you can't just rename her." she said.

"Jude didn't rename me." Ginger said shaking her head, "I renamed me." Pattie giggled at her as she climbed up onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

"OK, then Ginger," Pattie said, "I'm gonna rename me then. I want you to call me... Patricia." George laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

Ginger nodded and smiled at Pattie. Pattie finished up dinner and then they all ate before Ginger went to bed in what she'd claimed as he bedroom for the time being. George kissed her forehead before he started to walk out.

"Wait! Jude!" Ginger exclaimed, "Can you tell me a story!?" George looked at her skeptically, He wasn't the best at telling stories.

"Please Judey!?" She begged batting her eyelashes at him. George sighed and came back and sat on her bed.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who was sad. She was extremely hungry, and so when a man found her she charmed her way into the man's house. The man didn't know she had super powers that made her extra cute. So when she got to his house she ate dinner with him, and the man like her so much that he kept her all to himself..." he trailed off when he saw her dozing off. He slowly stood up and left the room. He went to bed after that and he couldn't help but think about how much this little child meant to him. He hoped he never had to find a new place for her.

He was suddenly jolted awake by his bed shaking. He sat up and saw it was still dark outside. Pattie groaned next to him as Ginger crawled up to him.

"Jude," she whispered to him as she poked his arm, "Jude, you didn't finish the story."

George held back his giggles and putt Ginger to lie down in between him and Pattie. She snuggled into the fluffy blankets and waited for him to finish the story.

He got back into his comfy position and sighed, "OK, where did I leave off?"

"Um, the man kept the little girl..." she whispered. George smiled.

"OK, well the man liked the little girl so much that he diced to keep her all to himself, and so he gave her a place to they got up the next morning, the man took the little girl to meet his friends. They all seemed to like her alot and when he took the little girl home again, she decided she never wanted to leave again. She stayed and lived with the man forever and ever and they lived happily ever after..." George finished the story with a yawn. Ginger had fallen asleep again as George went back to sleep himself.

The next morning when he woke up, He heard Pattie giggle and then he heard Ginger giggle. He turned over and looked at them and saw that they were taking turns poking each other. Pattie would poke Ginger's tunny, and then Ginger would poke Pattie's cheek. George laughed at them and he was glad Pattie had warmed up to Ginger.

Pattie looked over at George and smiled. Ginger smiled at George too before she got off of Pattie and wrapped her arms around George.

"Morning Jude." she said kissing his cheek.

"Good morning Ging-a-ree" George said coming up with a nickname on a whim. She giggled at it as Pattie got up to get breakfast started. George and Ginger followed her out a few minutes later and when they got to the table Pattie glared at George, the happiness in her face completely gone.

"Pattie?" George asked cautiously. She didn't say anything she just tossed the newspaper at him and he cocked an eyebrow at her. He read the front page. He saw his name, as usual, but he groaned when he read the article all the way through.

It was about Ginger and how she'd been seen with the Beatles; More George than the others. It had a picture of George sitting at the table in the restaurant with Ginger in his lap. He bit his lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry Pattie," George said putting the paper on the table. Ginger looked confused slightly, but Pattie put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her and she was content again.

"George you have to be more careful!" Pattie said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," George said, "I just forgot about all the press and stuff." Pattie glanced at Ginger and bit her lip.

"We can't keep her George," she said, "She isn't like a stray dog. She's a person and I'm sure her mum is very worried about her."

"Pattie she was left alone!" George argued moving closer to Ginger protectively, "She doesn't have mum to worry about her! Her mum abandoned her!"

Pattie could hear the hurt in his voice, and she knew he wouldn't let go of Ginger that easily, "George I'm sorry, but she'll only cause trouble with the press and she needs to go back to her mum."

Ginger looked up at Pattie at her last words, tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't want to go back to my mummy!" she exclaimed, "My mummy hurts me! She left me all alone!" With out another word George scooped Ginger up and carried her out of the room away from Pattie. Pattie sighed and plopped down at the breakfast table. She pushed her plate away, not hungry anymore and tried to think of what to do about the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

George took Ginger to the studio again, because he didn't know what Pattie would do if he left her at home. Ginger looked rather upset as they walked into the recording booth and she held his hand as he walked her to Brian and George. George waved to her, but Brian ignored her.

"OK, Ging-a-ree," George said as he sat her down in a chair, "I'm gonna go play with Paul and Richie, and Johnny." Ginger nodded, but she still didn't let go of his hand. He bit his lip and picked her up.

"I'm not gonna leave you here all alone, love." he said as she put her head down on his shoulder, "I'll come back for you when we go get lunch, just like yesterday." Ginger sat up and looked at him, her big doe eyes wet with tears, "I promise." She nodded and he kissed her forehead before putting her down in the chair again.

George went and sat in his seat and grabbed his guitar. He tuned it quickly and then the Beatles recorded a few songs. George's mind was still on Ginger the whole time he played. He knew Pattie was right, but Ginger had got to him. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her.

Back at the Harrison's house, Pattie was eating a light lunch, still trying to figure out what to do about Ginger. George had become smitten with the little girl, and she didn't seem to want to leave either. She sighed, "Ginger's mum had to be worried about her, whether she left her or not.

It was around four o'clock when the door bell rang. Pattie answered the door and she opened it to an unfamiliar woman. She had the morning newspaper in her hands and she looked upset.

"Can I help you?" Pattie asked, frowning. The woman looked at her and bit her lip.

"Do you know this little girl?" she asked holding up the paper with the photo of George and Ginger, her finger on the little girl's laughing face. Pattie sighed and nodded. She invited the woman inside and led her into the living room.

"Yes I do," Pattie said. She knew George wasn't going to like what she was about to do, "My husband, George found her all alone, and he seems to have taken a liking to her."

"Well, Ellen can do that sometimes." The woman said trying to be nice, "But I am very worried about her, is she here?"

Pattie shook her head, "No, she went with George," she said, "They'll be back soon though if you'd like to wait..."

George and Ginger were walking up to the door of George house. Ginger had been alright until they got inside. She peaked in the living room before George had a chance to go it. She gasped and ran back to George with a whimper. George frowned and heaved her into his arms.

"What's wrong, Ging-a-ree?" he asked as he walked into the living room. He froze when he saw Pattie sitting with a strange woman, that Ginger seemed to be frightened of, "Erm,"

"Oh, George," Pattie said standing up, "This is Karen Wenslow. She's Ging-Ellen's mother." George narrowed his eyes at Pattie and Pattie swallowed hard at his glare.

"Please don't be angry at her," Karen spoke up, "Um, I came here on my own you see. I was very worried about Ellen."

"Oh," George said sadly, "Well then I guess-"

"NO!" Ginger exclaimed, "Don't let her take me, Jude!" She clutched onto him and refused to let go.

"Ginger, you have to go back to your mum," He said putting her on the floor. Ginger started to cry, and she still had her arms around George's neck, "Please, love, you can't stay here."

Ginger looked at him, her expression crushed, "But what about the story!?" she sobbed. George closed his eyes to keep back the tears he felt welling up.

"I know about the story, Ginger," he said softly, "But I'm not your dad. You have to go home with your mum now." George's voice cracked as he spoke, and Ginger hugged him again as he felt a tear streak down his face. Karen grabbed Ginger's arm and pulled her away. Ginger was sobbing the whole way, and George felt his heart breaking as they drove away.

When they were gone, Pattie put her hand on George's arm, "George," she said softly, "I-I'm sorry,"

George pulled his arm away from her and he walked away, "Leave me alone," he muttered before walking out of the house.

Pattie felt terrible for what she'd done, but she couldn't do anything about it now. She sighed and got dinner started, hoping George was gonna come back soon.

George walked down the road and he walked and walked until he got to Paul's house. He quickly wiped his tear tracked face and knocked on the door. Paul opened the door and smiled at him, until he saw George's expression.

"What happened, Geo?" he asked stepping aside for the younger Beatle.

"Ginger's mum came today." George said as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So she's gone?" Paul asked sadly. George nodded and looked down at his hands. Paul sat next to him and sighed, "She was so sweet. Why'd her mum come?"

George shrugged, "I guess she saw Ginger in the paper and decided to go to my house. Pattie let her in and told her what happened with Ginger and how we found her." he said with a sigh, "Instead of sending her away, she let her take little Ginger away." George finally let his tears go. Paul didn't mind it at all, and he brought George some tea. George felt like his best friend had died or something. He couldn't believe a little girl he'd known for two days had meant so much to him, and now he'd never see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this chapter here has a few terrible things in it, and it is why this is rated M. Just warning you before hand so you aren't as surprised at what goes on! There is some child abuse, but I swear there's not alot!**

* * *

George didn't go home after that. he stayed at Paul's house that night. He knew Pattie was probably worried about him, but he didn't really care all that much then. The next morning he went with Paul to the studio, and Ringo and John greeted them with huge smiles as they looked for Ginger.

"Wh-where's Gigi?" Ringo asked, becoming sad. John looked at them and then looked around for the little girl again.

"Her mum came to get er last night, Richie," George said with a sigh as she pulled out his guitar and tuned it sadly. John gasped and looked at Paul, who nodded somberly and got out his bass. Brian came in the room and cleared his throat, about to make a speech about what was going on before he noticed everybody's sad, and somber expressions.

"OK here-" he stopped and bit his lip, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Gi-Gigi's-Ginger's go-" Ringo never finished his statement. He started sobbing and John gave Brian a glare. Paul rushed over and comforted the drummer as George started to explain.

"Ginger's gone." he said quietly, "Her mum came to get her last night from my house." Brian didn't really know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. He went out of the room to sit next to George Martin. The boys did exactly as they were told and they were done with their work by lunch. Brian said they could go home, but George didn't want to go home. Pattie was at home, and he didn't want to see her. It was her fault he didn't have Ginger anymore and he didn't want to talk to her.

* * *

Ginger went home with her mum in tears. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Jude and Patricia.

"Will you stop crying you little brat!?" he mother spat from the front seat of the car. Ginger sniffled and wiped her face. Her mother was mean to her, and Ginger didn't want to be with her. Jude had been nice to her. He never hit her or made her cry. He let her sit in his lap and he gave her goodnight kisses and he told her stories. She missed him already.

When Ginger and her mum got home, her mother shoved her in her room and told her not to come out. She said she'd been a very bad girl for running away.

"But I didn't run away!" Ginger said, tears starting to fall again, "You ran away!" For that Ginger got a slap to the face. She cried and her mother slammed her bedroom door. Ginger put her hand to her burning Cheek and sobbed as she crawled up onto her bed. She covered herself up and all she could think about was her Jude, who'd saved her for a short time from her mum.

A week later Ginger was sent to bed without any dinner and Ginger cried herself to sleep, like every other night that week. She dreamed of the story Jude told her. She was the little girl and he was the man. He wanted to keep her forever and ever and live happily ever after, but Ginger's mum suddenly jumped in and took her away. She started to dream about her real daddy and about what happened to him. She heard a loud banging in her dream and she ran to see what had happened. Her Mum was standing over her daddy who was lying on the floor, red liquid pouring from his chest. Ginger looked between her mum and her daddy. She had a revolver in her hand, but Ginger didn't know what it was. Her mum looked at her and scooped her up before throwing her into her bedroom and shutting the door tight. There were sirens in the distance, so Ginger's mum quickly cleaned up some of the mess she'd made and turned on the water works.

Ginger was suddenly startled awake by another loud bang. This one wasn't in her dreams. She looked around her room, suddenly very frightened. She started to cry, and she wanted nothing more than for Jude to come and save her. She heard another one of the scary booms and she covered her head as they got closer. There was another on just outside her door and she screamed over it. There was another one and then a loud crash, then deathly silence. Ginger didn't dare go look and see what happened. She stayed hidden under her blankets, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

George eventually went home, and Pattie was very apologetic for what she'd done, and George forgave her, but he still missed Ginger dreadfully. It had been nearly a week since Karen Wenslow came and took her daughter, and George couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He went to work, did his job and went home, knowing Ginger wouldn't be there.

He was at home one morning when he and lads had the day off, and got a call. He didn't want to talk on the phone, so Pattie answered it. She gasped loudly and then when she hung up she looked at George.

"George you need to go some where." She said in a shaky voice.

He looked at her and frowned, "Where?" he asked with a sigh. Pattie scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He didn't glance at the paper he just sighed and took it from her before getting into his car.

He looked at the address as he drove down the street. It was unfamiliar to him, and he wondered why Pattie wanted him to go there. As he neared the place, he was even more confused. He'd gone into the ghetto part of London and he didn't like it. It freaked him out a bit. He pulled into the drive of the address Pattie had given him and found that the police were there. He got out of his car, even more confused.

"Mr. Harrison," A police officer said shaking his hand. "Glad you could come." George nodded.

"I have no idea why I'm here though," George said shaking his head as the officer led him into the house.

"You'll see." The officer said. George followed him down a hallway where a puddle of what looked like blood was pooled in front of a bedroom door. He was even more confused as some people cleaned it up. He was told to step over the puddle and into the room where a little lump was huddled under the covers, shivering. He frowned as the officer pulled him over to it.

"We got here last night, and found her mum dead on the floor. She said she would only come out for Jude. We didn't know who that was, but we recognized her as the little girl seen with you and your band." He said trying to pulled the blankets back. Who ever was under the blankets whimpered and held the blankets tighter. George shook his head on at the officer and he put his hand on the top of the lump. He knelt down to see who it was and fought the smile that he felt come over his face.

"Ging-a-ree," he said softly as he pulled the blankets back. Her doe eyes looked at him, slightly frightened until she recognized him.

"Jude!" she said before wrapping her arms around him. Ginger started crying as George heaved her up into his arms. He carried her out of the house, with the officer following behind him. He put Ginger down in the back of an ambulance to be looked over, to make sure she was alright.

"Thank you Mr. Harrison." The officer said shaking his hand again, "Um, You seem to be close with little Ellen."

"Yes, but What happened here?" George asked curiously.

"Her mum committed suicide." the officer said in a low voice. "She was suspected of murdering her husband two years ago, but was never tried for it. We think she did kill him and the guilt of it finally got to her."

George nodded solemnly, "What's gonna happen to Gin-Ellen." he asked glancing at the little girl who was talking to the parametric with a grin on her face.

"She's going to Strawberry Fields as far as we know." the officer said.

"But that's all the way in Liverpool," George said shaking his head, "Isn't there someplace close to London she could go?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harrison, but we don't get a say in what happens to her." the officer said before walking off. George sighed and went over to Ginger who giggled when she saw him. He sat next to her and sh cuddled up to his side.

"Ginger," he said seriously. She looked up at him, "You have to go with those people over there, ok?" He almost couldn't bring his voice to say those words to her. She looked confused.

"But Jude," she said, "I want to go with you." George swallowed hard.

"I know, but I'll come and see you sometime," he said trying to smile for her, "I promise," she nodded as a tall man walked up to collect her. George kissed Ginger's forehead and she smiled at him before giving him a big hug. The tall man took her away and George went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Exactly one month later, George was going to the studio, like normal. He got there and the others noticed he was still a bit sad and depressed. He hadn't told them what happened to Ginger or her mother, he didn't think he'd get through it without crying. He didn't like crying in front of them, for fears of getting teased.

Paul walked in the studio with a smile, "I wrote a song." he said. This didn't phase George at all. Paul wrote alot of songs.

"Ok, then Paulie," John said with a sigh, "What is it called?" He picked up his guitar and picked out a few chords at random as Paul sat down at the piano.

"It called, "Hey Jude"." George looked up at him and saw that he was looking at George. Paul bit his lip and started to play the song on the piano.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.

Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh.

George was blown away, knowing who the song was about and who it was for. Paul didn't looked to John for approval like he usually did though. Paul was looking straight a George, who swallowed hard and nodded. That was when he turned to John. John liked the song, and he too knew what brought on the tune. Ringo had tear tracks on his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away as he worked out a drum pattern for the song. George started picking out a small guitar riff and John and Paul worked out the piano and bass parts.

Before the end of the day they had the song recorded and it was going to be one of their next singles. George thought about the middle part: "Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, Then you can start to make it better." He thought maybe Paul knew about what happened to Ginger, and he was trying to tel him to go and see her. George stood up to leave, and he ignored everybody's protests as he grabbed his car keys. He glanced at Paul and saw him nod before he was out the door and getting into his car.

He drove himself all the way to Liverpool. He drove the rest of the evening and all night. He got there around 6 in the morning and he quickly sped down the road to Strawberry fields. He went inside, feeling sleepy as he walked up to the front desk.

"Hello," a woman said smiling at him, "How can I help you today?"

"Um, I'm looking for a little girl." George said biting his lip.

"Ok, are you here for an adoption registration?" the woman asked picking up a clip board.

"Um, no, I'm looking-" George cut himself off at the thought of possibly adopting Ginger, "Maybe. I'm looking for a little girl ho's seven years old. Has ginger brown hair, and blue eyes. she around this tall." he held his hand up to his waist, "And she likes to be called Ginger."

The woman smiled, "You mean Ellen?" she asked standing up, "Can I have a name?"

"Um, Jude." he said biting his lip. the woman nodded and led George down a long hallway. She led him into a room with a couple of bunk beds. On one int he corner there was a little girl sitting there, looking rather unhappy and sad. George didn't wait for the lady to call out to her he ran over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"JUDE!" Ginger exclaimed, "I missed you!" She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Hiya, Ginger." George said with a laugh, "How you been doing?"

Ginger sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "I don't like it here. All the bigger kids tease me." she said as George sat down with her on her bed, "Can I go home with you?"

It took George everything in his will power not to say yes. He shook his head, "No Ging-a-ree, but I'm gonna try and get you out of here soon alright?" Ginger smiled at him and nodded, "I just have to talk to Patricia first and then I have to talk to a couple of people here."

"Can you hurry?" Ginger asked, "I don't want to stay here." George kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you out of here as fast as I can, love." he said before hugging her again. She kissed him on the cheek and he stood up, "I'll see you soon."

She nodded and waved to him as he walked out of the room again. He talked to the lady at the front desk again and she told him about the process of adopting, and he took all that information home, hoping Pattie would be alright with his plans.


	7. Chapter 7

George got home in the middle of the evening. He knew the lads wouldn't be happy with him for missing work, but he didn't care. He had to talk to Pattie, this was more important than any album in the world.

He ran into the house and called out to his wife, but she didn't answer. He groaned when he found a note saying she was out and would be back before dinner. He looked at his watch, that could be any time now. He laid out all the paper work he'd brought with him from Strawberry fields. He sat at the table impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for Pattie to get home. He filled out what he had to in the paper work, to pass the time, and to save time if Pattie agreed with his plans.

Finally, after nearly an hour of waiting, Patti came home and George met her at the door with a tight hug.

"George," she said with a sigh of relief, "Where have you been?" George surprised her with a sudden kiss before dragging her into the kitchen.

"I know you're hungry, just give me a few minutes to take off my coat and all that," Pattie said rolling her eyes.

"NO!" George said suddenly, "Sit down." he said pointing to one of the kitchen chairs. Pattie frowned and gave him a skeptical look before sitting down hesitantly.

"What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"You remember when we talked about having kids?" George asked as he pulled out a few things to make them both a sandwich. Pattie frowned and nodded slowly.

"Yes, but you know that-"

"Just let me finish?" he said almost pleadingly. Pattie nodded and bit her lip as she motioned for him to continue.

"OK, so you know how Ginger was sent to Strawberry Fields?" Pattie nodded, becoming suddenly very confused, "well I went to see her yesterday. That's were I was and I just got back an hour or so ago, and I was thinking that maybe we could..." George stopped and handed Pattie one of the sandwiches he made. He sat down in his original seat, and Pattie looked at the table, just now noticing all the paper work.

"George?" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich, "What exactly are you trying to get me to agree to?"

"Well you still want kids right?" George asked, just to be sure. Pattie nodded again, and George grinned, "Well I was thinking that maybe we could have Ginger."

Pattie stopped and looked at him, confused again, "But how would we..."

"Just look at all this." George handed her some of the paperwork and Pattie's mouth dropped open.

"You want to adopt Ginger?" Pattie said skeptically. George smiled and nodded. Pattie shook her head.

"No, George we can't do that." she said as she continued to shake her head. George's expression dropped.

"But, but, But Pattie, she doesn't like being there! She's all alone there!" George protested, "She said she gets teased!"

"George, I know you love her, but what about your band?" Pattie asked, "How are the others gonna react to this?"

"I don't care how they react," George shrugged, "They miss Ginger too!" Pattie sighed and shook her head again.

"George the press would have field day if they found out!" Pattie said.

"So let them have one! Maybe they'll leave us alone for a while." George muttered, "Pattie the point is, this little girl needs a home to live in, not some orphanage that she hates. We both want kids, and this is an easy way to get them! It's not like we taking some random kid home that we don't know! It's Ginger!"

Pattie sighed and leaned back in her chair; "OK, maybe." George smiled and kissed her cheek as he got up.

"Great, but you have to sign all this too." he gestured to the paper work on the table.

Pattie rolled her eyes, "I said maybe George, not Yes." George handed her a pen and smiled sweetly at her. Pattie stood up and started to go into the other room. George grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit back down and he put the pen in her hands.

"Please?" he asked softly. Pattie bit her lip in thought before standing up and kissing his cheek.

"Just let me think about it for a while, ok?" she asked. George looked at the floor sadly and nodded before she walked off. George sighed and went into his bedroom. He needed sleep, and lots of it. He'd been up since the morning before and felt a tantrum coming on at any second.

He didn't bother to change clothes. He got into bed and curled up under the blankets before falling into a much needed sleep. He dreamed about Ginger and the possibility of adopting her.

When he woke up again the next morning, he was still in bed alone; which he was fine with at the moment. He got out of bed and stretched before going into the kitchen. He needed food now. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice before sitting down at the table. Pattie had stacked all the paper work in one neat pile on the table and he gave it a glance before he gave a slightly disappointed sigh.

He ate his cereal as Pattie came into the kitchen with her hair slightly wet from a shower, "Morning, love." George said as she walked across the kitchen.

"Morning," she said smiling at him. She sat down across from him at the table. She pulled the paper work toward herself and bit her lip before sliding in front of George. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You forgot to sign somewhere yesterday." she said pursing her lips. George frowned and snatched up the pages. He looked through all the pages, but never found one place where he hadn't signed his name. He put the pages down and shook his head.

"No I didn't," he muttered. Pattie just looked at him with her eyebrows raised. she glanced at the papers on the table and George suddenly gasped. He picked them up and looked through them again.

Pattie had signed everything too. She smiled at him as he got to the last page. He threw them onto the table and hopped up from his seat. He pulled her out of hers and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle. She giggled and he kissed her happily.

"Thank you," he whispered. A whisper was all he could manage. Pattie kissed him before smiling at him.

"Well I figured if she was worth driving all the way to Liverpool for then I guess you care about her enough to have her forever." Pattie said softly. George smiled at Pattie before kissing her again. He looked at his watch and gasped. He let her go and ran to get dressed.

He still had to record today. He kissed Pattie goodbye before racing to the recording studio. When he got there he got a few funny looks for his blissful attitude. but he didn't care. He ignored them as he went into the recording booth smiling widely. Paul cocked an eyebrow at him and George shook his head saying he wasn't telling what's made him so happy.

Paul shrugged as John and Ringo gave him a funny look. They recorded a few things and then Paul wanted to finish "Hey Jude".

"You OK with that George?" Paul asked biting his lip. George nodded and they went into that for a while. As soon as they'd finished for the day George was out of there before anybody could stop him. He told Brian he wouldn't be coming in the next day. He tried to protest since George hadn't come in the day before either.

"But Brian this is really important to me, and I have to go to Liverpool tonight." George said in a tone close to a whine, "I won't be back for a few days."

George," Brian warned, "You can't just leave for Liverpool."

"No Brian you don't understand!" George said, slightly losing the blissful happiness, "Pattie and I are going to Liverpool to..." he didn't want to tell Brian what was going on, more for the reaction he knew he was going to get from him.

"What are you doing in Liverpool?" Brian asked sternly.

"Pattie and I have decided to adopt Ginger from Strawberry fields." George said in a low voice. Brian blinked at him a few times before just turning around and walking away. George took this as a good sign and left Abbey Road. He went home, picked up Pattie and they were on there way to Liverpool.


	8. Chapter 8

George and Pattie made it to Liverpool around 4 in the morning, mostly because George sped down the road most of the way. Pattie had fallen asleep along the way, and George was dead tired. He found them a place to stay for the few days they were gonna be there at his parent's house. He pulled into the drive and bit his lip. He didn't really want to wake up Pattie, but he was too tired to carry her inside. He sighed and reached over to her.

He shook her shoulder and she sat up and looked around. She looked at George and rubbed her eyes, "What'sa matter, love?" she asked stretching. George chuckled.

"Nuthin', we're here." he said. Pattie nodded and got out of the car. she and George walked up to the house and quietly walked into the house. He led Pattie upstairs and into his old bedroom. They climbed into the bed and George found it was much smaller than he remembered it. He and Pattie were squished together, which neither of them minded at the moment, but after a while it got a bit hot.

Around 10 o'clock the next morning George finally got out of bed. He had a very thin layer of sweat on him, but other than that he felt alright. He left Pattie in bed and went downstairs. His mum was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

" 'Lo mum," he said with a grin. His mother turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning George." she said, "You hungry?" George nodded and sat down at the table. She gave him a plate of bacon and eggs and George thanked her before digging into it.

"What time did you and Pattie get in last night?" His mum asked as she sat down across from him.

"Around four I think." he said, "We tried to be quiet, sorry if we woke you or dad." His mother waved a hand at him and smiled.

"Course not," she said with a wink as Pattie entered the room and kissed George's cheek before sitting down next to him, "So are you going to tell me why you two are staying here?"

Pattie giggled and took George's plate from him. He made a face at her and she smirked as she hate the rest of his breakfast; he didn't want it anyway.

"Um, well there's this little girl," George said before plunging into the story of how he'd found Ginger and his plans on adopting her from Strawberry Fields. His mum laughed when he finished and he didn't whether to take that in a good way or in a bad way.

"Good for you two." she said before getting up and clearing the dishes from the table. Pattie smiled, and George was glad she wanted Ginger as much as he did.

"We better get ready to go, love," he said standing up. Pattie nodded and followed him upstairs to get ready to go. They changed clothes quickly and then they were off.

They drove to Strawberry Fields, and George was becoming rather jittery. What if they didn't let he and Pattie adopt Ginger? What if they didn't meet all the expectations? He shook those thought from his mind as he pulled up to the shabby orphanage.

He and Pattie went inside and talked to the lady at the front desk. She remembered George and knew what he was there for.

"You're here to see Ellen?" she asked with a smile. George nodded and pursed his lips.

"Yes, but, um," he didn't really know what to say, "Well we wanted to maybe adopt her if it's possible." The lady smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes it's possible, you just have to fill out this pap-"

"We already did that," Pattie said smiling, "We have it here." She handed the lady the paperwork she and George had filled out and the lady smiled.

Alright," the lady said taking it from her, "It'll take a couple of days to get these looked over."

George nodded and smiled excitedly. The lady chuckled, "Do you still want to see Ellen?" George nodded again and the lady led them into the room Ellen was staying in. She was sitting on her bed, looking sad like before, but just a bit hopeful at the same time.

She looked up at the sound of the door and smiled as George and Pattie walked in. George walked up to her and she hugged him tight.

"You're back!" she said happily. George grinned.

"Course I am, love." he said giving her forehead a kiss, "I brought Patricia." Ginger giggled and walked up to Pattie who smiled at her.

"Hello Ginger!" She said. Ginger hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she responded, "So are you here to take me back with you?" Once again George was having a hard time not telling her yes.

Pattie shook her head, and Ginger's expression dropped. Pattie suddenly felt terrible; "But listen, love, we're trying ok?" Ginger perked up and smiled again, "We'll get you out of here soon." She pulled away from Pattie and sat down on her bed.

"When can I leave here?" she asked quietly. George sat down next to her and bit his lip.

"It'll be a couple more days love." he said putting his arm around her. She cuddled into his side and sighed. He giggled and kissed the top of her head.

"We have to go now, Gigi," George said, "We'll see you in a couple days OK?" Ginger nodded and hugged George tight before hugging Pattie again. They left and Pattie sighed longingly. George smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they spoke to the lady at the front desk again.

"So, we'll call you with information in a few days?" the lady said. George nodded then suddenly remembered they weren't going back home yet.

"Oh, um we're stay at my parent's house until we get the information." George said quickly, "Here's the phone number for there." he said quickly writing down the number.

"OK," The lady said, "But where is it you actually live?"

"London," Pattie said biting her lip. The lady nodded and scribbled that down quickly before saying a goodbye and George and Pattie left. George suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut as if something was about to go terribly wrong. He told himself that was ridiculous as he climbed into the car and drove back to his parent's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Within the next couple of days, George waited by the phone for a call. His mum said the phone rarely ever rang, so he knew exactly who was calling after three days of waiting...or so he thought...

"Hello!?" He asked biting his lip hopefully.

"George," It was Brian, and he didn't sound too happy, "When exactly are you planning on coming back?" George sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We'll come back as soon as we have Ginger!" George said with a groan.

"And when will that be?" Brian asked crossly.

"When we get a cal from Strawberry fields," George said, "You're tying up the line, Eppy!"

"Fine, fine, but the lads are asking about you," he said in a response that George took as trying to get him to come back.

"Well don't tell them what we're doing alright?" George asked almost pleadingly, "I want to surprise them! Now I have to go!"

Brian sighed and George knew he was rolling his eyes, "Alright, but that call better come soon. You have an album to record." George scoffed and hung up the phone. He waited for another hour before the phone rang again. He wasn't near it though.

He was in the kitchen getting something to eat, and Pattie was the one to answer, "George!" She called from the living room. George put his food on the counter and ran into the living room, "It's them, They wanna talk to you." George nodded and took the phone from Pattie.

"Hello?" George asked, very nervous suddenly.

"Hello, Mr. Harrison? I'm the head of Strawberry fields, and I've come to understand you want to adopt a certain little girl?" a man said.

George nodded stupidly and then started to stutter, "Erm, y-yes, Yes s-sir." he said glancing at Pattie who also looked a bit nervous.

"Well we've looked over your paperwork and we've decided that you qualify for adoption to extent." George let out a relieved breath, "Is it possible for you and your wife to come and give us an interview?"

"That is absolute possible!" George said smiling, "When do we need to do this?"

"Well, we can do it today if you like, How's in about an hour and a half?"

George nodded again, "That's great!" he said before the man hung up and George grinned at Pattie. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"He said we qualify to an extent and we have to go for an interview." he said excitedly. Pattie giggled and George kissed her, "We have to be there in an hour and half." Pattie smiled and ran off to get ready to go. George ran his hand through his hair and plopped onto the couch in sudden disbelief. He was so close to getting Ginger back, and he was having a hard time believing this was all happening.

His mum came in the room a questioning look on her face. George grinned.

"We're so close." he said with a sigh, "We have to get an interview, and then I think we might have Ginger back."

"That's great love, but are you sure you're ready to have an eight year old little girl? I mean what if you have children of your own someday?" his mum asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Mum, this little girl is more than just someone we've chosen at random." George said, "We want her because she means to much to us, to me, that I don't want to lose her for anything. I don't think Pattie and I are gonna have kids of our own anyway."

His mum nodded and bit her lip as Pattie came back in ready to go. George Grabbed her hand and they got into the car.

They got to Strawberry Fields just in time. They were greeted by the lady at the front desk, who's name they learned was Maggie, and then were showed to a big room where a man sat at a desk. George would have been more than nervous if he hadn't noticed Ginger sitting in the corner looking upset and frightened.

He smiled as he walked in. Ginger saw him and hopped up from her seat and ran to him, "JUDE!" she said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his waist. George grinned and hugged her.

"Hello Ginger," he said quietly. He picked her up in his arms and walked up to the desk with the man, who look rather intimidating.

"Mr. Harrison." he said with a nod as he extended his hand. George shook his hand the best her could while still holding Ginger, "My name is Kevin Fields."

"Mr. Fields, this is my wife Pattie and you can call me George if you like." George said as he and Pattie sat down in the two chairs placed in front of the desk. Ginger sat in George's lap and grinned happily.

"Alright, George," Mr. Fields said, "Um, I think you two are nice people for Ginger to go home with, but there are a few questions."

George nodded and bit his lip. Pattie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Ginger smiled at her and Pattie tried not to giggle.

"Alright, well let's see the first one is why do you wish to adopt?"

George bit his lip, "Well erm, a while ago, I came across Ginger and took her home with me after she said she didn't have anywhere to go. I want to adopt her because I care about what happens to her and I feel the need to take care of her." he said. Mr. fields nodded and made a quick note.

"Why do you feel you have to take care of her?"

"Well I just..." George didn't really know why. It was just a feeling he got, "Her mum wasn't very good at it, so I thought maybe if someone could do why could it be me and Pattie?"

Mr. Fields was emotionless as he wrote down another note. Ginger poked George's shoulder and he giggled as he glanced down at her. She smiled at him.

"Alright one last question," Mr. fields said gruffly, then a quick smile spread across her face, "When do you plan on taking her home?"

George smiled at him, "As soon as possibly." he said as Ginger gasped and cuddled into him. Pattie was in a slight disbelief and George kissed Ginger's cheek with a laugh.

"Alright, all you have to do now is sign this and then you're free to go."

George took the paper from him and read it over quickly before signing on the dotted line and passing the page to Pattie. George shook Mr. Field's Hand before Ginger laughed and gave Mr. Fields a hug. She grabbed George's hand as they started to walk out of the orphanage. Ginger didn't have anything of value there. She climbed into George's car and was smiling non stop the whole car trip back to George's parent's house. He decided he wanted his mum and dad to meet Ginger before they went back home.

When they got there his mum was in the living room. Ginger peaked her head in as his mum got up from the couch.

"George? Is that you?" she called, "How'd the interview go?" George walked in with a smile on his face as Ginger followed behind him, looking rather shy of the new person, "Oh George, she's precious!" George laughed.

"Mum this is Ginger." he said heaving her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and stayed quiet, "Ginger, this is my mum." Ginger nodded and waved as George's mother smiled.

"Hello, love." she said, "When are you going back home?" she asked turning to George.

"I told Brian as soon as we got Ginger." George said biting his lip, "Is Dad here?"

"No he just went out,"

"Oh, well I wanted him to meet GInger," George said making a face.

"That's alright," his mum said waving her hand, "We'll come and see you soon. he can meet her then." George nodded and kissed his mother goodbye before they got back in the car and were on there way back to London.

Now, George thought, Time to surprise the lads.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! This is the last chapter. I know ten chapters is kinda short, but this story didn't have much to write on. I loved this story, so I hope you did too! I think It's really cute, but tell me what you thought of it too!**

George drove most of the day and into the night. It was nearly midnight when they got home, and Ginger was sound asleep. Pattie yawned as she got out of the car. George picked Ginger up out of the car and carried her inside. He took her into the bedroom she'd stayed in the first time and gave her forehead a kiss before going to bed himself.

The next morning George woke up to the phone ringing in the other room. He groaned and got out of bed to answer it.

It was Paul, "George, are you planning on coming int today?" he asked sounding a bit irritated. George smirked.

"Course I am Paul," George said forgetting what went on the day before.

"Well you haven't been to the studio in four days." Paul went on, "We were starting to think you ran away or something."

George suddenly gasped he remembered what he'd done yesterday. "Don't worry, you won't be acting that way when I get there."

George knew Paul was confused, "Just trust me alright?" George asked before hanging up the phone. Ginger trudged into the living room with a cute yawn.

"The phone woke me up," she said, sounding a bit cranky. George giggled and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry, Ging-a-ree," he said giving her tummy a tickle, "That was Paulie calling to see if I was coming to play some music." Ginger gasped and kissed his cheek.

"Can I go too!?" she asked, "Please!?" George laughed and nodded before he brought her into the kitchen for breakfast.

After they ate, George got Ginger dressed and they he got dressed. He kissed Pattie goodbye and told her they'd be home for dinner before. Ginger held his hand as they walked out to the car.

When they got to the studio, George made sure ginger was with him as he walked into the recording booth. No one had noticed him come in. He rolled his eyes as Ringo was the last to arrive. Ginger stood silently next to George as he tuned his guitar and waited for anyone to notice him or the little girl.

"So George, what's this you telling me I won't feel uptight when I saw you again?" Paul asked looking up finally from his guitar. George raised his eyebrows at him and glanced down at Ginger who was biting her lip in slight boredom.

"GEORGE!" Ringo exclaimed, "How'd you...When did...?" Ringo rushed up and scooped up Ginger. She laughed as he started to tickle her.

Paul was slightly confused.

"Gigi! How're you here?" Ringo asked the little girl.

"Jude adopted me!" Ginger said with a giggle. Paul's mouth dropped open and John smiled. George grinned at them as Ringo put down Ginger and hugged George.

"But I thought she went to Strawberry Fields?" John asked frowning.

George nodded, "She was. That's where I've been for the past for days. I went to Liverpool with Pattie to get Ginger. I asked Brian not to tell you guys because I wanted to surprise you."

Paul smiled as Ginger walked up to him. He hugged her and she kissed his cheek with a giggle, "Well I'm glad you did," he said looking at George. George smiled as Brian walked in and started going on about what they had to do today because George was gone for so long. Paul was still holding Ginger, and he was trying to play his bass and hold Ginger at the same time.

"Paulie," She whispered just loud enough for the others to hear, "You can't play if I'm here." Paul giggled and put her on the floor where she scurried over to where George was playing. He grinned at her and she giggled.

When they'd gotten close to finishing their work, Paul wanted to play "Hey Jude" for Ginger. George gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before they started the song. She absolutely loved it. After the song was over, Cynthia walked in and smiled. she waved to Ginger and Ginger waved back with a smile as she clung to George's shirt sleeve.

"So Pattie tells me you and her are new parents to a little eight year old." she said sitting down in George's chair. Gorge smiled and nodded.

"George," John said with a smirk, "You're a dad!"

George giggled, "So are you John," he said rolling his eyes as he referred to Little Julian. John smiled at that.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" John asked looking to Cynthia.

"He's at home with the nanny." she aid with a laugh. "I have to get back soon, I only came to see Georgie and Ginger."

She gave Ginger and George a hug before kissing John and leaving again. George thought about being a dad. He hadn't really thought of it that way, but he was Ginger's new Dad. He looked down at his new daughter and grinned. She giggled and took his hand.

Yep, Ginger was his daughter.


End file.
